


Six

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, brief mention of Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 9, Richard is six, and the Potter's plus Peter go to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need today to post something from the happy!verse. Again, I wrote it awhile ago and posted it on tumblr, and now posting it here, too.

James and Lily had always made an effort to make sure their boys had a lot of interaction with the Muggle world, and this particular Saturday they were taking them both to the London Zoo. Peter, Remus, and Sirius had been invited to come along, but only Peter had agreed to come, and they met him there, outside the zoo.

It was very busy that day, but they managed to get good views of all the animals as they went around the zoo. The boys talking loudly and excitedly about the animals they hoped to see, and the ones they had already seen.

At lunch they sat close to a lady who had taken her nieces and nephew to the zoo, and she and Peter talked for a good long while, causing James to grin and tell Peter that he meet up with them later when the Potters had finished their lunch and decided to continue looking around the zoo. Peter blushed furiously, exchanged numbers with the woman, and continued with the Potters, looking happier than they’d seen him in a while.

“Uncle Wormy, will you marry her?” Richard asked, looking up at Peter as he held his hand, “Because I think you should. She’s really pretty. And I don’t think Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot will get married to each other.”

“I only just met her, and you want me to marry her already?” Peter asked.

“She was really nice. She smiled at me and Harry, and she liked you,” Richard said matter-of-factly.

“You can’t just rush into marriage, Richy,” Peter said, smiling, “But I might call her and take her out. I just have to be careful because she’s a Muggle.”

“But if you two like each other you can get married?” Richard asked.

“We’ll see,” Peter said, still smiling. They entered the reptile house, and looked around at the snakes with nothing particularly exciting, like talking to snakes, happening.

After their trip to the zoo, and they’d all gone home, Peter took out the number that he had been given, and quickly gave it a ring, hoping that she’d answer, and hoping that she’d agree to a date. 


End file.
